


Rainy Day

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Board Games, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Getting Used to Living Together, Humor, M/M, People Lusting after Steve, People Lusting after Thor, Sparring, Team Bonding, movies - Freeform, rainy day, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It's the first rainy day with nothing to do in Avengers Tower, and Tony goes to see how everyone is spending their day. Someone reads trashy romance novels, someone argues about movies, someone watches lustfully as someone else works out, much silliness overall. Pepper/Tony established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Weather" prompt at FanFlashworks: http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/

It was pouring outside, but the world wasn’t, to their knowledge, imperiled at the moment, and so the Avengers and their friends were relaxing around the tower, indulging in their favorite rainy day activities. Tony decided to walk around and check on everyone, just to see if they needed anything, before heading down to the lab. It had only been a month since they had moved in, and Tony was pretty sure having the team as roommates was an awesome idea (it was, after, all, his idea). But he wanted to see for himself that everyone was settling in.

Natasha and Bruce were arguing over which movie to watch in the media room. Tony walked in just as Natasha mentioned, “You do realize I stabbed the last person to make me sit through a stupid movie.” 

Bruce smiled at her, and Tony was glad to see it. Natasha was comfortable enough – not too scared – to make casual threats on Bruce’s life. 

“I’m sure they deserved it,” Bruce told her.

“Clint,” Natasha yelled to the next room, “Did you deserve it last time I stabbed you?” 

“Probably. Oh, wait, the last time? No way, Die Hard 4 is awesome,” Clint yelled back.

“I promise this is better,” Bruce said to her. He looked up and said, “Hey, Tony, want to be a tiebreaker and decide the movie for us?”

“Hell, no,” Tony said and moved on. He knew better than to get involved in that battle.

He went into the tearoom then and saw Maria and Clint sitting in the large window seat reading romance novels and sipping hot cocoa. 

“Really?” Tony said. 

“Dude,” Clint said, “Did you know romance novels have lots of porn in them?”

“Only the good ones,” Maria said. “I told you you’d like them, Clint.”

“But which one does she marry at the end?” Clint asked.

“Read and find out,” Maria answered.

Clint frowned and flipped to the end. “That asswipe? She should know better!” he griped. “I’m just going to reread the sex parts and be done with it.”

“I have another book in my bag if you want, Tony,” Maria offered.

“That’s okay. Just passing through.”

Tony went to the gym then to say hi to Steve and Thor, who were working out. Sparring, to be precise, Steve with his shield, Thor with no weapons, to make it more even. 

Tony saw Coulson standing in the corner watching and went to stand next to him. He looked at Coulson and smirked.

“Shut up, Tony,” Coulson said.

“What?”

“It’s important that I know about the Avengers’ strengths and weaknesses in a fight,” Coulson said.

“Yeah. Also, those are some nice gym shorts Steve is wearing. They really show off his --”

“Please don’t demean my childhood hero in front of me,” Coulson said, more of a polite order than a request.

Tony was about to respond when Rhodey walked into the gym. He saw them and walked over.

“Hey, Tony. Coulson.”

They greeted him back. 

Tony figured Rhodey was there for some military business, since he didn’t immediately start talking to Tony, but instead Rhodey just stood next to them and watched as Thor pinned Steve to the mat, and then Steve wriggling his way out of Thor’s hands.

“Wow,” Rhodey said.

“Dude!” Tony said to him. “You’re straight!”

“Everyone’s a little bit gay for Captain America, Tony. Get over it,” Rhodey said and went back to watching.

Tony frowned. “You know, GeekTastic Magazine once published an article saying that every straight guy is a little bit gay for Tony Stark.”

“I’m sure,” Rhodey said without looking at Tony.

“I don’t see what’s so special about Steve. He looks like a typical male model, that’s all,” Tony said. 

“Coulson gets it, right?” Rhodey said.

“Not at all, he’s a national icon, I don’t see him that way,” Coulson answered.

“Then what are you doing here?” Tony asked.

Coulson paused, blushed slightly, and finally answered, “I’m here to watch Thor.”

Tony rolled his eyes and Rhodey grinned and clapped Coulson on the back.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Coulson said, “I’m supposed to alert Hill if Thor does anything really hot.” He got out his phone and started texting.

“Okay. You guys have fun,” Tony said.

“Yeah, unh unh,” they answered, and Tony left.

He went over to the sitting room to find Happy and Pepper playing chess. JARVIS was making little noises of disapproval after every move from Happy, which was aggravating him greatly.

“Just ignore JARVIS and make whatever move you think is right,” Pepper advised.

“JARVIS, keep your mouth shut. I mean your non-mouth. You know what I mean!” Happy said, looking all around the room. 

“Tony!” Pepper said, noticing him in the doorway, “You want to play winner?”

Tony smiled. “Chess on rainy days. Like when you were a kid.”

“With my mom. You remember,” Pepper said sweetly.

Happy rolled his eyes. “If this is going to turn into a ‘moment,’ then give me fair warning so I can look in the other direction.”

“No, just going down to the lab,” Tony assured him.

“And how are our new roommates?” Pepper asked.

Tony smiled in satisfaction. “From the looks of it, they’re right at home.”

Pepper smiled too. “Good. We’ll see you at team dinner.”

“And later tonight?” Tony said.

“Yes, later tonight, too. If you don’t miss team dinner,” Pepper added.

“JARVIS,” Tony said, “Please alert me when it’s time for team dinner. Don’t take no for an answer.”

“Gladly, sir,” JARVIS said, then, in reference to Happy’s latest move, “Well, I suppose if you want to make an incredibly risky play….”

“JARVIS, stay out of this!” Happy shouted.

Tony suppressed a laugh and headed down to his lab. It used to be the one place in his enormous building where he actually felt at home. Now, he was starting to feel like all the other rooms were home too.


End file.
